1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding panel assembly, and more particularly, to a sliding glazed door assembly comprising a fixed glazed panel and slidable glazed panel movable in a plane parallel and adjacent the fixed panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist today numerous examples of so-called patio door assemblies which include a prefabricated assembly comprising a frame made of wood or aluminum and two glazed panels within the confines of the frame. One of the glazed panels is fixed while the other slides on a rail provided on the sill. When the door assembly is closed, there should be proper weather-sealing between the panels. The problem which has been encountered in the sale and distribution of the door assemblies is that considerable inventory must be maintained in such assemblies for situations because a panel must be fixed either to the left of the frame or to the right of the frame. Furthermore, once a patio door has been installed, it is no longer possible to change the position of the fixed panel.